Water systems have heretofore been influenced by electromagnetic means for purposes of improving the quality of the water therein. Some of these electromagnetic means have been operated by either alternating current or direct current. However, the water systems using magnetic means have only partially treated the water therein and as a result, have not created an absolutely clean and purified water system.
This invention discloses the use of both an alternating current and a direct current magnetic system on opposite sides of a filter means in a water system. The alternating current magnetic means have a vibrating affect on the water which breaks down the particles in the water, kills bacteria, and polarizes the water molecules. The alternating current magnetic means is very effective in breaking down particles in the water such as lime, etc.
The direct current magnetic means effectively polarizes the particles in the water which best effectively serves in "descaling" the pipes. This is accomplished by keeping the particles in suspension. When the particles are kept in suspension, they are not absorbed by the body when water is consumed.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a water system which uses an alternating current magnetic means to break down the partilces in the water in combination with a direct current magnetic means for polarizing the water.
A further object of this invention is to provide a water system which utilizes alternating current and direct current magnetic means wherein the mechanical vibrating effect of the magnets on the water can be selectively adjusted.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.